


we're brothers—always and forever

by smugden



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 4x12—What if Klaus showed up in time to save his brother?—"How about we show them what a Mikaelson Massacure truly looks like? Just like old times, brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise Of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for Caroline or 'Klaroline' fans. Damon, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie or Tyler fans won't like this fic either.

**.** ****

**.**

 

“ _ **You're desperate to be part of this family, aren't you? All of your mischief was just attempts for attention. You know, the truth is, Kol, you're right to feel slighted. I mean that. You're right. But, perhaps there's still time to make it up to you.”**_

 

**\- Klaus Mikaelson to Kol Mikaelson**

 

**.**

**.**

 

 

Klaus, even though he would never admit it, felt his chest ache as his brother cried out in pain. He had never moved so fast in his life, even with inhuman speed, and he was halfway down the street when he heard Kol yell out. He had never heard his youngest brother in so much pain before, and it reminded him of when he used to carry Kol home whenever he tripped over, always getting himself into trouble, even from a young age. His ears caught every order Elena yelled to her brother, who was, no doubt, armed with vervain and weapons. He knew that his brother thought that he was in on their plain to kill Kol, and that hurt more than Klaus would like to admit.

 

_Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt._

 

He swallowed thickly, storming up the steps to the Gilbert home, growling protectively as Kol tried to fight off the young hunter, along with his sister, who was still yelling at her brother to help her. He tried to get into the house to sneak up behind the hunter, but before he could, the invisible barrier stopped him, causing Klaus to bounce off of it. Unable to hear the hybrid during their fight, he was forced to watch as his brother continued to attempt to gain the upper hand. Elena wounded Kol with a cleaver, sliding it deeper inside of him as Jeremy sprayed him with what seemed to be vervain water.

 

Angry Klaus stepped forward again, as if he were trying to break through the invisible barrier. That was when it hit him that the doppleganger had set a trap for his brother, Kol wouldn't have gotten inside unless they had invited him in. This only furthered his rage, and as they continued to fight Kol, he caught sight of the white oak stake inside of his jacket.

 

He mumbled to himself, suddenly remembering that his brother had threatened Rebekah with it earlier.”No.”

 

“JEREMY NOW!”

 

Relizing that Elena had also saw the stake, Klaus, once again, failed to enter the house. Knowing he had to act fast, he tried to think of a way to save his brother. Kol screamed, helpless and alone, making Klaus feeling protective of his youngest brother, seeing him as the little boy who used to cling to him whenever they went. Jeremy, seeing what his sister was looking at reached into Kol's jacket, and Klaus shook his head, growling. The hunter was just about to curl his fingers around the only weapon that could kill his family, something that he had no power over. His brother was seconds to being permanatly dead, he was close to losing another member of his family, Klaus felt tears sting his eyes as he imagined not scolding his brother for mocking their sister or Kol's cheeky remarks whenever he found his hybrid brother painting.

 

He was his brother.

 

He was _family_ , no matter what.

 

The only person who hurt Klaus' family was him. He was the only person who punished Kol, on his terms, his brother wasn't going to die at the hands of somebody else.

 

“ _NO!_ ”

 

For the first time in years, Klaus panicked, feeling control and his brothers' life slipping a way. He acted quickly, moving as fast as he could across the road, tearing a piece of wood off of the fence, and flashed back up to the porch then took a step back. He saw Kol struggling, eyes widening fearfully as Jeremy grabbed the stake as Elena tried to keep the Original still. His brother was rarely scared, and it surprised Klaus. Klaus narrowed his blue eyes, and he raised his arm then threw the wood Elena's way, using all the strength he had. He wanted her to be in as much pain as his brother was, wanted her to remember who she was daring to threaten. It went through Elena's chest, inches from her heart, causing the doppleganger to fall to her knees. The baby vampire couched, trying to pull the stake out but couldn't bring herself to move, terrified that the wood would move closer to her heart. Klaus grinned in satisfaction when Kol stopped crying out in agony.

 

“Elena!”

 

Jeremy went to help his sister, but was torn between her and killing Kol for good. Klaus snarled as the young Gilbert met his gaze, a determined look in his eyes. Elena looked up at Klaus, holding her hand to her wound, the wood still sticking out of her. But he saw some sort of smug glimer in her eyes, as if she knew that he was helpless, and he flashed his fangs.

 

“Jeremy! Kill him, we have to.”

 

Her weak order made Jeremy act. Klaus watched in horror as the Gilbert brother went to stake his brother, to end his life for good, and he shook his head. Kol, who began to heal from the vervain attacked acted quickly when he realized that his brother was there, trying his hardest to save his life. His brother didn't want him dead, Klaus hadn't had a helping hand on the attack. Kol grabbed a knife from the rack next to the sink, knowing that he couldn't kill Jeremy. He got ahold of the wrist that held the stake after throwing the knife to his right hand, then stabbed Jeremy in the stomach, shoving him backwards so that he had room to move away from the sink. The hand that held Jeremy's wrist twisted harshly, breaking it and before the hunter could act once more, he pulled the knife out of him, and stabbed him once more.

 

“Leave him alone!” Elena demanded, still on the ground, unable to act on her words.

 

Klaus let out a sigh of relief as his brother re-gained his composure, releasing a growl of anger and humiliation at two youngsters attacking him. He had always enjoyed being powerful, never failed to remind every supernatural creature he passed of who he and his family was. That was why he had taken advantage of Klaus' order to be-friend Jeremy in Denver, knowing that Damon wouldn't be far behind. The hybrid felt the knot in his stomach disappear and watched in interest as Kol grabbed ahold of the injured hunters neck. Jeremy groaned as the Original brother fought back, gaining the upper hand. He still tried to defend himself, attempting to dislodge himself from Kol's grip, but found himself backed against the wall. Kol, now healed completely, used his now free hand to take back the stake.

 

“I'll be back for that arm, darling.”

 

Before Jeremy could process his words, he punched the Gilbert across the face, sending him flying to the floor. He pocketed the stake and began to leave the house when he came across a wounded Elena still laying on the floor, brown eyes full of tears as she stared at her injured brother.

 

“Wh-What did you do to him?!”

 

Kol leaned down, smirking somewhat sweetly but Elena could see the anger and sadistic sparkling in his eyes. He reached over and slowly pulled the wood that was inside of her. Knowing that he was doing it on purpose, she thrashed around in pain, shaking her head, sure that he was going to stab her inches near the wound, which was her heart. He didn't, just stood back up, tossing the stake aside and before Elena could jump up, he held her down with his foot. Klaus sighed, his worry gone as he saw that his brother was okay, but knew that he wasn't finished either. He leaned against the invisible barrier, crossing his arms.

 

“Kol, time to go. We'll gather Elijah and Rebekah then come back later for revenge after finding a witch to remove this barrier. I'm sure even our noble brother will want revenge for this.”

 

Elena snapped her head in Klaus' direction, knowing the meaning behind his words.”Yo-You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll  _never_  be able to make any more hybrids.”

 

Klaus' jaw clenched and he stood straight. Elena sounded smug once again, as if her words had any meaning to him anymore. He had just been forced to watch his brother have a close enocunter with permanent death and she still thought that he wanted her running around for a moment more. Kol looked up too, a now bitter smile on his face as Elena mentioned his brothers precious hybrids, sure that he was going to brush the trap to kill him aside as if it were nothing. Klaus pointed to himself his eyes turning amber for a second as he growled at the doppleganger, wishing that he had an invitation.

 

“You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you slowly die as my sister tears you apart. Then, Kol is going to cut off Jeremy's before he has his revenge. After that, i'll burn all your friends in this house. I just need to call in one of my witches to break this bloody barrier.”

 

“You can't do that. Bo-Bonnie will stop you both!”

 

Kol chuckled once again, hovering over Elena.”Compared to the witches I have at my hand, she's nothing.”

 

Elena screamed in pain as Kol sprayed her with the vervain water that he had been forced to endure, grinning like he was a child in a candy store as she sobbed. Kol's expression slightly softened, nodding at his brother, before he snarled at Elena.

 

“Enough, Kol. We need to find Rebekah then contact Elijah. He will want to hear this before he defends his precious Elena.

 

His brother glanced down at Elena once more, and Klaus called out, a smile in his voice but still a tone of authority.”...now, Kol!”

 

Kol pouted slightly before chuckling, sauntering over to the door. He joined his brother on the porch, narrowing his dark eyes when he saw the tears in his clothes. His lip curled up in distaste as the smell of vervain hit his senses, and he clutched the white oak stake in his hands, hesitating before he handed it over to his hybrid brother then made his way down the steps and to the pavement. Klaus stared at the wood and then glanced back at Elena, who was now leaning over her unconscious brother, shaking him.

 

Unable to help himself, Klaus spoke up.“Don't get too comfy, love. We'll be back soon and don't even think about attempting to flee, i'll find you.”

 

Klaus sped down the stairs and caught up with his brother, who was purposely waiting for him as he walked down the road slowly. He didn't say anything but Klaus knew that Kol _wanted_ to hear that he cared about him, despite all their fighting because his brother, out of all their siblings, was more like him. He wanted Klaus to react to his troublesome ways, to scold him, to argue with him because at least that showed that his hybrid brother still cared about his existence. If Klaus didn't react to him it meant what Kol secretly feared, that his brother considered him nothing but a burden who, when became too much to handle, he daggered. He resented his family because they, in Kol's mind, didn't pay him the attention they did one another, they didn't listen to him, even when he knew that he was right, and cared more about dopplegangers, hybrids than they did their own brother.

 

They stayed silent, neither willing to start conversation because truthfully, they were both too stubborn. Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes before he said.”I know that you have been in contact with your witch friends, Kol. Do you think that they could break that bloody barrier that stops me getting into the Gilbert house while stopping that Bennett witch?”

 

Kol, who was a few steps in front of him stopped walking. He stayed still for a moment before turning around, and even though his brother didn't want to, Klaus could see the surprise in his eyes. He had thought that Klaus had been lying, that he just wanted to scare the Gilbert family so that they wouldn't try and attack them again. They stood in silence for a second, Kol knowing that this was Klaus' way of apologizing to him for not stopping the trap somehow. They weren't as close as they used to be, and had hurt eachother more times than they could count, but would still tear cities apart if something lethel happened to the other.

 

The youngest Mikaelson brother nodded, a familiar smirk crawling onto his handsome face before he took out his mobile.”I just have to make some calls and they'll be here within a few hours, something else I like about this century, communication sure has improved.”

 

“Not when Bekah sends you pictures of her shopping trips. How can one girl have so many pairs of bloody shoes.”

 

“She doesn't wear most of them, Nik...she _throws_ them while you're trying to have some harmless fun with her cheerleading friends.”

 

While Kol made a fast call to his contacts, the hybrid sent a text to Elijah, ordering him to come to the town as soon as possible, adding that it was an emergancy, knowing that would get his older brothers attention. Klaus then messaged Rebekah quickly, telling her to leave Stefan and that she had to meet him and Kol soon at their home. He put his mobile back into his pocket and patted his brother on the back, matching sadistic grins on their faces.

 

“Kol?”

 

The vampire in question, who had been imagining what he would do to Damon when he got his hands on a baseball bat, looked at his brother. His blue eyes had darkened, clearly imagining something similar to what his brother had been thinking about. He studied the Gilbert house, memories of he and his brother making their family name known when they first became vampires running through his mind.

 

“How about we show them what a Mikaelson Massacure truly looks like? Just like old times, brother.”


	2. The Sacred Bond Of Family

**.**

**.**

_"_ _ **Family**_ _ _ **is**__ _ **power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty**_ — _ **that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is**_ _ _ **us**__ _ **, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever.**_   _ **"**_

— **Elijah Mikaelson to Klaus Mikaelson**

**.**

**.**

" **Brother?"**

Klaus looked up from his phone, having finished informing Rebekah what had truly happened at the Gilbert home, as Kol's mischievous voice entered the room, demanding attention like always, and he turned around to see his younger brother carrying an aluminium baseball bat over his shoulder. His eyes sparkled, a cruel smirk on his lips as he imagined punishing Damon Salvatore once again for crossing him. He had spent the last few hours waiting impatiently for his revenge on the Gilbert's and their friends, not only for what they had done to him, but he wanted them to pay for killing Finn and for almost destroying their family. He would never admit it, and he had resented his oldest brother a great deal, but he was still his brother and his death hadn't been avenged yet. His brother, despite his flaws, was still blood and that did mean something to Kol.

Even though they had lost their way, and didn't see eye to eye, their family had unspoken rules

The first, and the most important one was that nobody outside their family hurt them and if they did, their death was sure to be painful. It had always been that way, ever since his brothers had beaten up an older boy who liked to pick on Rebekah. He remembered Elijah telling Kol, who was only a year older than his sister at the time, that family came above all and those who dared to break that bond suffered without mercy. Ever since then, Kol had always kept his part of the deal, in his own way. He fought with his family, he tortured Rebekah about what a love-sick fool she was, he mocked Klaus and disobeyed Elijah's rules, but there hadn't been a time where Kol hadn't gotten revenge on those who attempted to harm his family. He, as well as his siblings, had hurt one another more times than they could count, but despite their differences, they would never accept an outsider doing the same thing.

Klaus tilted his head, an annoyed look in his eyes as he replied to his brother."Is that what you've been doing for the last hour? Deciding which baseball bat you're going to use to swing at Damon Salvatore? I thought that you were contacting your witches?"

"I also took the time to look my best, Nik. Something you should think about. We may be slaughtering people tonight, but it looks bad on us if we do not brush up well. I can't tell you how long it took to get rid of the scent of vervain they sprayed me with."

Klaus opened his mouth to scold his brother, close to losing patience with Kol when he was interrupted by four middle-aged women entering the front room. They nodded politely at the hybrid and he noticed that they were carrying a map, and that Mystic Falls had been marked off. They also carried several other items that he had seen Bonnie use whenever she done a spell, as well as other witches he had encountered before. They turned their attention to Kol, eager smiles on their faces, but they looked like they had been working hard, coming off tired. He could also feel the power the witches held, much more than Bonnie had, and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. His brother may be somewhat self centred and sadistic, but he wasn't stupid, Klaus knew how smart his brother was, especially when it came to getting what he wanted. He had a lot of respect for witches, and was close with a lot of powerful bloodlines, something that had come into good use for Klaus over the years.

He had forgotten how much he had missed his brother, not that he would ever tell him that.

"It is done, Mr Mikaelson. You and your family are free to enter the Gilbert home for the next twenty-four hours. We have also granted your other wish."

He shook his head when Kol smiled charmingly at the witches, putting them under a spell of his own."Thank you for your help, darlings. It is greatly appreciated."

They smiled at him before turning to leave the Mikaelson mansion. Kol turned to his brother, grinning widely. "You were saying something, Nik?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at him."What other wish of yours have they granted, brother?"

"The Bennett witch. She has been confined in her home for the next twenty four hours. She would ruin our fun, so my witches have done a very powerful spell to keep her locked inside of her home until we're finished."

"...and what if she tries a spell of her own?"

"She becomes weak. Compared to their bloodline, the Bennett witch is nothing. She would be fighting a losing battle."

Getting rid of the Bennett witch had been Kol's first task for the witches. He had known their family for a long while, and had taught them for a period of time. They had come in handy for his family over the years, and in return for their friendship, they had given them protection against the supernatural community until they were strong enough to fight on their own. It was better to have some witches on their side than against them. A lot of them were 'original groupies' which was what Kol liked to call his relationships with witches and vampires who worshipped the Original family. Klaus walked over to his brother, patting him on the back, his way of telling Kol that his hybrid brother was somewhat proud of him.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Elijah to return. I haven't told him about the attack, but he knows that we have an emergency."

Kol nodded, but Klaus could see how impatient he was, it made him laugh."What about 'Bekah? Or is she too busy pining for that human boy-"

" _ **KOL!"**_

Kol was cut off when a sob hit his ears, and he found himself being pulled into someone's arms. Because of his shock, his bat fell to the ground and it took him a second to realize that his sister was in his arms. Blonde was all he could see as Rebekah clung to him, and always the most sensitive one, he could hear her quiet cries. They mocked eachother, they argued constantly, but even though they would never admit it, the two would never handle it if something horrible happened to the other. He met Klaus' eyes as their sister refused to be parted with her youngest older brother, nails digging to hard into his jacket that they actually pierced his skin through the layers he was wearing.

"Becks, I know that you adore your most handsome brother but we've got to go, people to kill."

"Shut up!"

She swatted at his arm, still hugging him to her protectively as if she needed to be sure that he was still standing. Klaus rolled his eyes, hiding how moved he was by the scene, and he attempted to pull his sister off of their brother but she refused. Kol, copying his brother, rolled his eyes even though he was enjoying being noticed for something other than his troublesome ways. Awkwardly, he hugged his sister back when her tears become too much to bear.

Klaus sighed, not wanting to waste time."He's right, Bekah, Elena's all  _yours_  if you let our brother go before you accidentally break a few of his bones." He said, knowing that his words would work.

At the mention of the doppelgänger she had wanted to kill since she had daggered her, Rebekah slowly lifted her head from Kol's chest, turning her head towards Klaus. He let out a sympathetic breath when he saw her glassed over eyes. Rebekah crying was something that he could never handle, something that hit his heart, and although Klaus wouldn't ever say it out loud, he would do anything to make her eyes sparkle again. Rebekah was the heart of their family, she was what kept them together, she was the sensitive one and like Elijah, clung to her humanity. Truth be told, she was Klaus' humanity, another reason as to why he was so possessive of her and couldn't let her go.

Before he could stop himself, Kol wiped Rebekah's wet cheeks as the blonde whispered."Fool me once Nik, fool me a thousand times. You'd never give up your chance to finally have your hybrids."

"After tonight, my hybrids mean nothing to me. Thanks to Kol and some of his witch  _friends_ we've been given access to the Gilbert home. They have nowhere to run, sister and if they try, we hunt them. We make each suffer for the trouble they have caused us. We kill them all in the name of our family."

Kol, noticing how even though Rebekah was responding, that she still hadn't let her fingers uncurl from his sleeve. At Klaus's words, his head snapped up, eyes narrowing as a question came to him."What about your blonde friend, Nik? She's had a hand in trying to take us down. She was the pretty distraction for you when I was daggered after mother linked us."

Klaus' eyes dropped from Kol's, the determined look on his face turning to a blank one. He didn't reply, instead, they were interrupted by his phone. The blonde vampire was a touchy subject for him, and truthfully, he was torn between loyalty and the soft spot he had for her. It was true, she'd had a hand in attacks on their family in the past, and although she hadn't taken place in some of them, she had willingly used herself to keep him occupied or had been in the background. Kol and Rebekah shared a look as Klaus pulled out his phone.

 **From:**   _Elijah_

 **Message:**   _I have just entered Mystic Falls, i'll be with you shortly._

Placing his phone back in his pocket, Klaus told his siblings."That was Elijah. He'll be here any second."

"Just so you all know, Elena is mine. I have been waiting for this for years. You cannot take that back, Nik."

Klaus and Kol nodded before the younger brother piped up."Then Damon Salvatore is mine, including little Gilbert."

Rebekah thought for a moment. She had waited to get revenge on Damon for what he did to her, but would never trade Elena for the Salvatore brother. Finally, she replied."Agreed, but only if you make sure he knows he hasn't gotten away with what he did to me."

Kol nodded, agreeing to the terms his sister laid out. They spoke of their attack as if it were items on a shopping list, as if they had done it many times before, which they had. Rebekah and Kol were often considered partners in crime in their family. It didn't matter if they argued or were in the middle of a spat, whenever his sister needed him, he was there. Whether it be to torture someone for information, to help her get revenge, Kol was the first person she went to. He would drop whatever he was doing, return from his trips of exploring the modern world to help his sister. If he got to kill someone, that was just a bonus. He would never say it, but he was just pleased to be apart of their life. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah had always been their own family, that only contained the three of them, and Kol had always felt like he was the burden. He was there just because he happened to share blood with them.

He was never allowed to be apart of the 'always and forever' promise they'd made to one another.

It had taken a close brush with sure death to make them notice him.

"While we make sure that the others haven't run, you do whatever you need to do with Damon. He's in the cellar in the boarding house because of your compulsion." Klaus informed, and Kol, shifted from foot to foot, like a boxer ready to fight.

The three were interrupted when the slam of a front door echoed throughout the house. He heard quick but still calm footsteps make their way through the house until they reached Klaus' study. In his signature suit, strolling into the room, Elijah appeared, seeming collected, but his eyes held concern. He knew that Klaus wouldn't have contacted him it wasn't important, and because of his brother's vague description of what happened, he had gotten there as quick as he could. He accepted the hug Rebekah pulled him into, brushing a kiss across her forehead, eyes trailing over his siblings, releasing the breath he had been holding when he saw that all three were there. Since Finn's death, the already protective Elijah had been keeping track of all his family, even Kol during his travels. He had left, their bickering too much to bear, but hadn't stopped keeping an eye on them once in a while.

He couldn't lose another sibling. He wouldn't.

"What's happened? Why did you call me in the middle of the night, Niklaus?" Elijah demanded, noticing something was wrong.

Kol pulled the white oak stake from his jacket pocket, handing it to his elder brother for safe keeping."Your precious doppelgänger and her brother tried to kill me tonight, brother."They trapped me, inviting me into the house for a so-called truce when they were planning to kill me to finish the hunter's tattoo."

Elijah went silent and they each waited for his reaction. Elijah may be the most honest and moral of them all but their was something that nobody, even his family, ever wanted to experience and that was his wrath. Even Klaus himself. The hybrid was the most hated of the Originals, he was paranoid and reckless. Kol was just as paranoid and considered the most wildest of them all but Elijah, he was the most dangerous. You never knew what he was thinking, what his next reaction could be and that was terrifying. But there was one thing that Elijah never stood for, one that he would gladly break his rules for and that was someone hurting his family. Family was the most important thing to Elijah, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

He straightened his suit, eyes darkening, and with the calmest tone he could muster, he asked."Tell me everything that took place."

Instead of Kol, the hybrid spoke up, voice flat."You are familiar with Kol's attempts to stop us all finding the cure because of Silas, and his mission to stop Jeremy's mark spreading, brother, which has been a pain in the arse, by the way. Jeremy and Elena, from what it looks like, had been planning to kill Kol to protect the Gilbert brother. They invited him in under the pretence to discuss a true, which we know that Kol would never stand for. They took matters into their own hands and were close to killing him to spread the mark, if we think about Kol's body count over the years. I arrived during the midst of their fight but couldn't enter."

Klaus stopped, letting Elijah process his words before adding."They had the white oak stake and was seconds away from killing him which was stopped when I managed to stop them. They had planned this, brother, they managed to overpower him by spraying him with vervain and stabbing him with a meat cleaver. He would have never managed to get into the house if they hadn't set a trap for him. They knew exactly what they were doing."

Elijah's jaw clenched, his hands turning into fists as he looked over at Kol. His youngest brother. The one who he had held first after being born. Who had told Elijah that he was his hero when he was a child."Do you truly believe that Silas is real Kol?"

At the mention of Silas, Elijah saw true fear flash in his eyes, something that never happened. Kol never feared anything."He is, brother. I wouldn't have bothered with these  _children_  if I wasn't sure. I know he is, and what he will do if they wake him, which is why I acted. The cure isn't worth it, whoever finds it will take us all down,  _immortal_  or not. I happen to like the world the way it is."

Elijah nodded, thinking about the information he had been given, the reasons behind Kol's actions before the attack on him. Kol wouldn't have done anything if he didn't believe, heart and soul, that Silas wasn't just a story. He was protecting his family, in his own way. Rebekah, eyes wide, stared at Kol, hearing the shake in his voice. She wanted the cure, she really did, but if her brother had done all this, going after Jeremy, being more murderous than he usually was, it created doubt in her mind. But, what she had always wanted was a family, one that fought for eachother, who knew what love any loyalty was. Rebekah watched her brothers speak, Elijah in an understanding tone while Klaus took the stake from his brother, placing it somewhere safe. Her family was finally returning to what they used to be. They were all together, no doppelgänger, no hybrids to come in between them, just each-other.

This was it.

This was the family she had missed all those years. No cure could replace this.

The cure was soon gone from her mind when Kol, wanting to forget about Silas, harshly pulled on her blonde locks.

" **KOL!**  I will not tell you again, stop doing that!"

He chuckled, amused."As soon as it stops being funny, sister. What are you doing? You seemed...distracted."

"I was  _thinking_ , you oaf. You should try it some time."

"Such harsh fighting words from a blonde. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Scolding his bickering siblings with a grin, Klaus cut into the conversation."We are going to kill them all, Elijah. We have already made our plans, we have had the witch confined to her home, have managed to get unlimited access to the Gilbert residence, and they are all going to die tonight. Then, we are leaving this town and never returning. You can either join us or let them win, brother."

"You know that I will join you, family above all, brother. They will not get away with this, not after what happened with Finn. What about your hybrids, Niklaus. Are you willing to give up your only chance at making your army? Are you willing to let Elena and the cure slip through your fingers? The power you've craved for one thousand years?"

"Family is power, Elijah. For the first time, i've finally understood the meaning of your words."

Klaus smirked, picking up the bat that was on the ground. He tossed it to his younger brother. He placed his hand on Kol's shoulder, eyes telling his brother that he meant his words.

"Family is power."Kol repeated, gazing at his bat.

"Before we make our appointment at the Gilbert home, brother, i've got a stop to make."

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House—Mystic Falls**

" **What the hell are you talking about? You can't leave your house? Try turning the door handle, bon-bon and walking out the front door."**

" _Don't yell at me, Salvatore. I've tried all I can, but it's like...it's like a force is keeping me in or something. Nothing I try works. My next door neighbour has tried to get in after I called her, but nobody can get in and I can't get out!"_

"Why not try some of that witchy juju? Elena needs you. I can't leave because i'm still compelled to kill Jeremy and the Addams family has declared war, and they need all the help they can get."

Damon held his mobile to his ear, close to breaking the plastic as Bonnie replied. Stefan had told him what had taken place at Elena's home, and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't be near the home without wanting to kill her brother, thanks to Kol's compulsion that still had a great amount of effect. While he had went over to help keep the two safe, along with Caroline, Stefan had given Damon back his phone to call and tell Bonnie the news. But, for some reason, the witch couldn't leave her house and he was close to losing his temper. With him trapped in the cellar and Bonnie locked in her house, the rest didn't stand a chance, if there was even a chance against the Originals to being with.

They were screwed.

" _Don't you think I know that?! I told you, I can't do anything. My magic doesn't seem to have an effect. Whoever has done this is much more powerful than I am, Damon. I'm trapped until it wears off or something, I don't know."_

Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and Damon felt a twinge of guilt."Just calm down. I think this has something to do with a certain Mikaelson brother. It-It's not your fault. I'll keep you posted if Stefan does the same to me."

" _I'm sorry."_

"Right back at you, bon-bon."

Hanging up, Damon tossed the phone to the end of the bunk. He shifted, and uncomfortable feeling in him as he imagined how Elena was. He was all for the Mikaelson's dying, but not if it was at the hands of them. If they managed to kill them all at the same time, he would be first in line, but killing one and being left with the rest? He shuddered at the thought of their wrath. He knew that, either way, killing Kol or not, it wouldn't have ended well for any of them. They fought, bickered, hurt eachother but in the end, they stuck together. He could only imagine what they were going to do to the woman he loved, and Damon was powerless. Rubbing a hand over his face, his eyes full of fear, Damon leaned against the wall behind him, doing what he had done most of the day. He returned to tossing his ring in the air, catching it before doing it again.

All of a sudden and before he could react, the door was kicked open, a gush of wind hit him and Damon was tossed against the brick wall.

"What the he-"

He was cut off when something hard hit against the side of his head, making him see black for a moment before he was kicked onto his back. The kicks returned, breaking a few of his ribs, winding the elder Salvatore. His vision blurry, Damon couldn't see who was attacking but had a good idea when, what he was sure was a bat, smacked him again, this time, against his shoulder, keeping him down. Damon coughed, spitting out the blood that was caused when he hit the wall. He, using all the strength he had, jumped onto his feet. But, it did him no good when the bat swung at the back of his legs, and he fell down once more.

"Hello, darling. Missed me?"

Damon, tasting more blood in his mouth, spat once more."I could say the same to you, baby Mikaelson. Just can't keep away from me?"

"So much zest from a man about to lose the love of his life. Or is it Stefan's love? You know, I just can't keep up with you lot. Tell me, sweetheart, who gets the lovely Elena on the weekends? Or do you share her more during the week, you get her Monday's and Thursday's, and give her a break?"

Wounds healing, Damon let out a snarl, lunging for Kol. But the Original only side stepped him, kicking him roughly in the back, sending him down once more. Kol chuckled, towering over the weaker vampire, tapping the bat on his temple, a silent warning.

"Now, now, no need to get so worked up, mate. I was only having a bit of fun."

Kol missed a beat, a slow grin creeping onto his face."Surely Stefan gets Monday's? While you, darling, receive the left overs. The usual pattern."

"Go to hell."

Kol rolled his eyes, moving so that his foot was above Damon's broken ribs. He pressed down hard, a loud, agonizing groan coming from the younger vampire."You'll be there soon, love. Don't worry...you're brother will be arriving just shortly after you."

Damon held up his hands when the bat came down on him once more, each hit more painful than the last. He heard the sound of his bones breaking, echoing in his ears, along with Kol's laughter. It was seconds, but felt more hours when the Original stepped away once more, leaning against the cellar door. He watched as Damon, never one to back down, stood up on shaky legs. He hadn't been receiving much blood, only enough to keep him alive, so his wounds were taking longer to heal, and his bones, even slower. Steadying himself against the wall, he waited for what was to come.

Knowing he wasn't going to be alive much longer, Damon rasped out, lying through his teeth."Elena and Stefan had nothing to do with the plan to kill you. It was me, all me. I was pissed that you compelled me to kill Jeremy...and wanted you gone."

Kol just chuckled, balancing the now bloody bat on his shoulder as he sauntered over to Damon."I'm old, Damon, but hardly senile. You are not stupid, you're a love sick fool, something that normally gets confused for the other. You do realize that if that girl wasn't in your life...you and your brother would have lived a lot longer?"

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out as Kol swung at him again, but this time, the hit was much harder than the rest. He thought it was impossible, considering how painful the others were and wondered just how strong the Original was. The bat came down on Damon several more times, his screams, which he gave up on biting back a long time before, echoed off the brick walls. He was going to die. He was going to die, and he was going to be alone. There was nothing he could do to save his younger brother or the people he had grown to care for. He was never going to see Elena again, and Damon fought the tears in his eyes as the pain became too much to bear.

"All of this, standing against my family, all the people that have died, losing your  _brother_ , wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the doppelgänger." Kol mocked as if it were a joke to him, which it really was.

It was pathetic in Kol's opinion.

He wiped the blood from his face, staring up at the Original."If you think that, then why are you killing me?"

"You still had a hand in killing my brother. You snapped my neck, you humiliated me, and used  _my_  sister. That, mate, I cannot let you get away with. See, nobody else gets credit for hurting Bekah, the position has already been filled."

"If you're going to hunt down every man that has slept with your sister and broke her little heart, you're going to have a long night."

Amusement gone from his face, Kol moved quickly, picking up Damon with ease, and spinning around, he pinned him to the door. A second later, he grabbed the makeshift stake from his jacket, wood he'd snapped off of the front door."Say hello to my mother, darling."

Looking him in the eyes, Kol drove it through Damon's heart, impaling him to the thick wooden door with all the strength he could muster. Damon's painful protest was short lived as the wood slid into his heart, his handsome features slowly turning grey. Still pinned to the door, he slumped forward, no more life in him. Kol tilted his head, a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked over his work. As a sort of souvenir, he quickly ripped off Damon's daylight ring, pocketing it before he made his way out of the cellar, bat reclaiming it's rightful place on his shoulder.

"Now, we're even."

A skip in his step, Kol began to trail out of the cellar, his next destination to join his family at the Gilbert home. He fished out his mobile but cursed when he couldn't unlock the touchscreen because of the blood on his fingers. He quickly wiped his hands on his new jeans, sighing when he realized that he had liked them. He quickly added his siblings numbers to the same message and sent it to them as he reached the front door.

 **To:**   _Nik – Bekah – Elijah_

 **Message:**   _I'm on my way. Don't start the party before the host gets there._


	3. The Mikaelson Massacre

**.**

**.**

" _ **Despite your behaviour you're still my brother!...Stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved. You are a Mikaelson! You're my blood and I need you...I need you by my side. "**_

—  **Klaus Mikaelson to Kol Mikaelson**

**.**

**.**

**Mystic Falls—Gilbert Home**

" **Elena, calm down. We've got enough bullets, stakes, vervain to take him down. Kol won't stand a chance. The rest cannot get in, Elijah isn't even in town anymore, and even if he was here, he would never hurt us."**

Elena, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline sat on the sofa as Jeremy paced the floor, looking out the windows now and then to make sure that Klaus and Kol still weren't hanging around. In one hand was his re-loaded gun with stakes, and he was ready to shoot if he had to, while a few others were in his pockets. He had a black eye from when Kol punched him, and possibly a broken rib from his fall. He was prepared. He was sure that he could take down Kol if he had to, even without the white oak stake. He couldn't kill him, but he could weaken him if he had to. They had recently gotten a call from Bonnie, who had told them that she was trapped in her house, something that had been a fatal blow to their confidence, but Stefan was quick to reassure them. He was holding his phone to his ear, now standing, trying to get a hold of Damon, cursing his brother as he didn't answer. He knew that Rebekah was with them now, she had snapped his neck after finding out what had happened, not giving him a chance to get to her, furious that he knew about it.

Despite Jeremy's words, Stefan knew that if Klaus had contacted Rebekah, even after the two being on bad terms, then the hybrid must have contacted Elijah.

"What is wrong with him? The one time I need him and he's not answering."

Jeremy looked over at Stefan, attention faltering from the windows."He's compelled to kill me, Stefan. It's not like he can be any help."

"No, but I swore to keep him posted. If I don't, compelled or not, he'll break out of that cell. I've given less blood, but he'll do whatever it takes."

Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena were on the phone to Bonnie.

"Any luck, Bon?"

" _No, i'm sorry, 'Lena. The more I try, the weaker I get. I can't do anything. I'm sorry."_

"Don't worry. They can't get in here. If we can distract them by targeting Kol, i'm sure they'll care more about his well-being than us."

" _But what if you can't get to Kol?"_

They all went quiet at that. Kol seemed more unhinged than Klaus. He would stop at nothing to get to those who had dared to kill him. Stefan ran a hand over at his face, trying not to get upset at Elena. He had told her that it had been a bad idea, that going against the Mikaelson's wasn't the smartest move, but she had insisted. He was no longer in love with her, but he cared about her, which made him keep his mouth shut. Jeremy seemed too confident that he could take them on, and he was tempted to tell him that he was living in a fantasy world. Kol had almost killed him without using his full strength. He could barely protect himself against one, let alone four. Stefan's gaze landed on the blonde sitting next to Elena, an idea forming in his mind. He moved, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, cutting off her conversation with Bonnie in the process, knowing the witch would be against it.

"Caroline...you can talk Klaus out of this. It's our only shot. We've got no daggers, Rebekah took it when she snapped my neck, we've got no stake, nothing to protect ourselves apart from a barrier. Which, by the way, could be useless if they burn the house down."

The blonde was quiet for a moment, glancing at Tyler next to her, but she nodded anyway."I'll do whatever I can to help."

The young hybrid sighed, but didn't say anything.

They had been waiting for hours, curious of each creak or unfamiliar movement. Tyler stayed quiet, eyes and ears alert, sure that he would know if any Original was near. But a part of him was unsure, they had over one thousand years on him, stalked countless of victims, laid in wait for their weakest moment before pouncing. Klaus was a master at figuring out weaknesses, it was like he could see through people, into their mind and unlock their secrets. Kol was a predator, the ultimate monster that children feared where underneath their beds. Rebekah was vindictive, she was beautiful but if one crossed her, they'd never lived to regret it. Elijah, the now eldest of the Mikaelson's, took family loyalty to a new level, normally polite and moral, he would tear towns apart, and wouldn't think twice before killing those who hurt the ones he loved.

Individually, the Mikaelson's were dangerous but together they were something that only nightmares consisted of. Tyler, distracted in his thoughts, didn't notice what was going on outside the house. Stefan, Elena and Caroline were also too focused on their planning to hear either.

Outside stood three Mikaelson's.

Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus listened in on their conversation, each becoming more and more irritated when they heard their plans. They had been waiting in the darkness for more than ten minutes, just catching Tyler as he walked into the Gilbert home when they arrived. The longer they waited, the more angry they were getting as they heard the words loud and clear. Finally, they felt a familiar presence, and the smell of blood hit their senses. Turning to the left, they watched as Kol sauntered up to them, looking like he had just had the best time of his life. Dry blood was splattered across his signature bat, and Klaus had to stop himself from chucking, careful not to let their presence outside slip.

Even know knowing that had happened, they raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Kol sent them a look as if to say 'i'll tell you later' and they each nodded, Elijah shaking his head in disbelief. They all quietly conversed before Klaus gestured, motioning for Kol to do the honours. Never one for discretion and always having to make an entrance, Kol took his time. He was going to enjoy this, they could tell because each one of them felt the same. Elijah no longer cared about anyone in the house, they had crossed a line, not only once but many times before. He had foolishly allowed it to come to this, and he would be damned if this would go unpunished. After listening in and thinking it through, he motioned for Klaus to take the left window, which was the one at the living room. Then, he pointed at Elijah to take the back door just in case any attempted to escape, before snapping his fingers at his sister, eyes telling her to follow him.

They each nodded. It seemed that whenever they were focused on something else, they worked better together. Kol grinned, making a mental note to tell Elijah that revenge was the best kind of family bonding. Soundlessly, Elijah sped around the back while Klaus flashed up onto the porch, near the chairs, cloaking himself in darkness, knowing that Jeremy would be near the windows. The two elder Original brothers stood in wait, Elijah listening carefully for Kol's entrance. Before the two youngest siblings moved towards the house, Kol fished something out of his pocket.

He held his bloody hand out to Rebekah, holding Damon's daylight ring. He leaned in, whispering so that nobody could hear him."Your message was received. His death was his way of an apology, sister. Never say i'm not a good brother."

She took the bloody ring from his hand, recognising it as Damon's, and smiled at her brother. Kol, in his own way, took care of his sister. It had been that way since they were children. Whenever a boy pushed her into a muddy puddle, pulled on her long hair, stomped on her daisy chains, Kol made them suffer even though he did all those things himself to her. He always brought her back a souvenir of some sorts to prove that he did care. It could be a prettier flower to put in her hair, a daisy chain he forced her bully to make or pushing the boy into a bigger, muddier puddle, he always came through for her in one way or another. Rebekah kissed Kol on the cheek, ignoring his exaggerated eye roll before slipping the ring onto her finger and following him up the pathway.

Once they reached the door, Kol, as low as he could but loud enough for his siblings to hear, gave the order.

"Now."

While Elijah kicked open the back door, Klaus smashed the window, grabbing Tyler before the hybrid could attack while Kol and Rebekah took the front door off it's hinges, sending it flying towards the stairs. Their eldest brother came through the back way, making sure that nobody could run, throwing Stefan across the living room when the Salvatore went to check what was happening in the kitchen. Kol caught the stake Caroline sent his way, twirling it in his fingers before tossing it back, stabbing her in the stomach, sending her to the floor. Though shocked, Jeremy began to fire at the blonde coming towards him. Rebekah, dodging the wood, grabbed him, knocking the gun out of his hand before pinning him to the staircase by the throat.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with weapons, love?"

The only answer she got was a painful whimper. Elena sped over to Rebekah ready to pull her off of her brother, but she was grabbed by Kol. Careful not to hurt her because she was Rebekah's, he held her firmly by the arms, twisting them behind her back.

"Now, now, darling. You'll get your turn."

"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't kill me, please, my brother-" Elena pleaded, tears pooling her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Eyes wide, she looked up at him."Really?"

He shook his head, feigning innocence."No, sweetheart. You are Rebekah's. You're brother, on the other hand, is mine."

Elena shook with fear as Rebekah's blue eyes set on hers, swallowing thickly as she imagined what the elder Original was capable of. Then, her stomach turned when her brown eyes flickered between Jeremy, her baby brother, and Kol, the vampire known for enjoying torturing his victims. Her brother's face lost all colour and he began to struggle against Rebekah.

"No, no, no. Don't...don't hurt him!"

Elijah ducked as Stefan attempted to punch him, resisting the urge to laugh. The brother put up a good fight and he used to respect his willingness to do anything for those he loved. But now, he saw him as nothing but a problem to be removed. He waited as Stefan's fist came at his face, and his hand shot up, grabbing his fist in his hand. Using all his thousand years of strength, he crushed the hand beneath his own, hearing the bones crack. Catching the Salvatore's other hand, like before, he broke each bone in both hands. Stefan winced, crying out in pain, falling to his knees in front of the Original. Elijah, twisted both of Stefan's arms, breaking them as well before letting go.

"Yo-You don't have to do this, Elijah!"

Elijah looked at Stefan as if he were nothing but a problem."Of course I do. You and your friends have crossed my family for the last time."

With that, he kicked Stefan square in the chest, sending him flying across the room, hitting the wall next to the window.

Across the room, Klaus held Tyler in a head lock, keeping a protective eye on his sister. The female Original was now advancing on Elena after Kol threw the doppelgänger on the ground. Elena was shuffling away, still on the ground, as if forgetting she was a vampire with supernatural abilities, shaking her head. She shuffled away from Rebekah, who rolled her eyes, kicking the doppelgänger onto her back, positing her stiletto heel above her throat. His youngest brother, like earlier, was now holding Jeremy down on the table. Elijah was still fighting with Stefan, not really interested, because compared to his strength and speed, Elijah must have felt he was fighting a human. His elder brother easily dodged each hit, before finally throwing the Salvatore aside without much effort. The younger hybrid fought against his strong hold, cursing him, only amusing Klaus.

"You've got fight, mate, i'll give you that."Klaus started, chucking, entertained."Must have inherited that from your mother and like her, you're going to lose."

"At least my mother had love for me, Klaus. Yours, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to kill you all."

Smile dropping, Klaus pushed Tyler away, punching the young hybrid across the face, not giving him a chance to retaliate before he hit him in the stomach, pushing Tyler down onto his back. He gave him a few harsh kicks in the ribs, a cruel grin on his face as he howled in pain. Tyler was strong, Klaus gave him that, but compared to him, he was nothing. Picking the hybrid up by his t-shirt, Klaus tossed him carelessly across the house. He fell against Stefan, who was in the middle of standing up after Elijah knocked him over. The two landed on the ground, similar groans coming from both. Klaus stepped over the broken coffee table he had landed on with his feet after jumping through the window and began to make his way over to the dark haired teen, when suddenly Caroline stopped in front of him. She had pulled out the stake, and now her perfect white cardigan was stained with blood.

"Stop this!" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

He strolled over to her, tilting his head."He asked for that, love. He's got a smart mouth that's only going to get him into trouble."

"Not that, and you know it. Your sister and brothers' are going to kill my friends. They don't  _deserve_  this."

"You really believe that, sweetheart?" Klaus questioned, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Yes, I do! Make them stop, Klaus. Now!"

His face hardened, not one to take demands from anyone, even if he did have feelings for that person. He took a step closer to the blonde vampire, eyes trailing over her defiant face. His eyes darkened, towering over the vampire he had become fond of. He did not respond to demands, especially from a vampire barely a few years old. Rebekah, who was in the middle of snapping Elena's arm, and Kol, who was browsing for an appropriate weapon to cut off Jeremy's arm, stilled. Even Elijah, who had Stefan on the floor, foot against his neck, stopped what he was doing and looked over at Klaus. They all knew he had feelings for Caroline, and had heard of him making expectations for her in the past. This was the moment. Where his brother had to choose between his family and something he had grown fond of. This was similar to his hybrids and Elijah hoped that his trust for Klaus wouldn't falter. It was something when he gave them his word, but it was different when he actually made the actions of enforcing his promises.

They all stood patiently, ready for the answer.

Klaus leaned closer to Caroline, who showed no signs of backing off, as if she was waiting for him to call everything off. As if she had power over him, using him as a puppet."How dare you command  _me_? Disrespect  _me_?"

Caroline blinked, not expecting that reaction."What?"

"You and your friends have come after my family for the last time. You each had a hand in killing Finn after you all plotted to kill us all with a linking spell, then you're ' _innocent'_  friends desiccated me. Now your friends tried to kill my brother.  **Nobody**  in this house will make it out alive. Those who have come against  _my_  family in this town won't see sunrise, even Bonnie, love."

"Bu-But, what about- you can't kill me." Caroline stuttered, taking a step back, only to have Klaus follow her.

"Why not, sweetheart? Because I fancy you? You don't really expect me to care after all the attacks you have had a role in against my family? Granted, you weren't involved with Kol's attack, but you have stood against me. Family comes above all and nobody comes after my family, nobody hurts them apart from me."

He cared about the blonde, but he had also cared about Stefan, and that didn't mean he was going to allow the Salvatore brother get away with attempting to kill his family. Caroline had stood against him, hadn't stopped attacks on his family, knowingly let Kol get daggered after Esther's linking spell. She had tried to manipulate him to save her friends, and that, he couldn't let go. It didn't matter if he had strong feelings for her, his family deserved their revenge, they had caused them nothing but trouble. Nothing was worth losing his family over. He loved his siblings more than he cared about a simple girl, and would not allow anything else come between them. At Klaus' nod, each sibling returned to their task and the hybrid ignored her plea. Caroline released a loud sob, hands flying to her mouth as Rebekah lifted Elena into their with ease, pressing her against the wall. Her feet kicked helplessly, trying to gain the upper-hand, but it was no use.

Rebekah smiled widely."Silly girl."

Elena tried to pull the hand crushing her windpipe and as she did, her eyes caught sight of a familiar ring, a daylight ring. Blood coated it, now dried, and she recognised the 'D' engraved on it. Rebekah followed her gaze, laughing as tears dropped from Elena's eyes. "He's  _dead_ , sweetheart. Your precious boyfriend is dead. Kol got his revenge." Elena shook her head, body shaking with sobs as Rebekah lowered her to the ground."You must be heartbroken, love. Or are you too busy planning your big reunion with Stefan?"

"What is wrong with you?!" Elena sobbed, brown eyes watery.

Stefan's eyes lost light as he heard Rebekah's words. Damon was gone. His brother was dead. He felt himself being picked up by Elijah, and his face came into view. "Now you know what it feels like to lose someone you love. Now you know how painful it is to lose your brother, despite the issues you had with him, like I had with Finn."

Stefan, unable to help himself, felt a tear run down his cheek. His heart clenched as he thought what Kol must have done to Damon. His eyes landed on the bat Kol was still carrying, the blood that was now dry splattered across it. He had broken Jeremy's legs, and was now gazing at the meat cleaver in his hands, mumbling something about how painful it was to be attacked with it. Jeremy was whimpering but still trying to stay strong. He was staring at his sister, wishing more than anything that he could stop the pain she was suffering.

"Do it. Kill me. My brother is dead, I can't..."He trailed off as something pierced his heart.

"As you wish."

As Stefan turned grey, Elijah lowered him to the ground somewhat gently. "I wish this could have gone a different way, Stefan. But i've told you before...my family comes above anything. I have no tolerance for liars, traitors and those who hurt the ones I love. Rest well."

He had respected him a great deal. He didn't want to go to war with anyone but would if he was forced to. But those in the room with him had taken a brother away from him, and although he had problems with Finn, he still shared blood with him. They had tried to kill Kol, taken Klaus away for a period of time, used Rebekah and Elijah refused to let those happen again. Brushing off his suit, Elijah looked over to see Klaus holding down a still struggling Jeremy, purposefully pressing down on his broken legs as Kol positioned the cleaver above his arm.

"Say goodbye to the cure and say hello to a Silas-free eternity that you all attempted to ruin." Kol called out, a vicious grin on his face, looking like a child at Christmas.

" **NO!**  NO, don't. I'm begging you. You don't have to do this."

"Which, darling? Kill your brother or lose the cure you crave?" Klaus asked.

Elena sobbed as Kol raised his arm that held the weapon. Caroline attempted to flash over and help her friend but Elijah held her back in a painful grip. Rebekah turned Elena around so that her back was facing her chest. Her fingers fisted in Elena's long hair, forcing her to watch what was about to happen. Rebekah felt no remorse for Elena. The girl had killed Finn, took Klaus from her once and attempted to kill Kol. She held tight as the girl struggled, wanting her to watch, to know the pain Rebekah had suffered more than once.

"You will feel what it is like to lose one of the people you love most. You will feel what it's like to be powerless against it."

"Please..."

Kol glared down at Jeremy, free hand grabbing his face, forcing the hunter to look him in the eye, wanting to see his reaction. He ignored Elena and Caroline's pointless screaming.

"Hush, sweethearts, Kol is trying to concentrate, something that comes difficult to him." Klaus scolded.

"Ignore him, darlings. Nik is just envious."

Elena and Caroline screamed as Kol, using all his strength, brought down the meat cleaver, watching it as if it were in slow motion. Elijah looked away, never one for such bloodshed, while Rebekah watched, enjoying every second of Elena's pain.

"Jer...you'll be all right. I promise."

Rebekah chuckled, leaning down to Elena's ear."Now, don't lie, Elena. It's not becoming of a lady."

Jeremy, staring up at the wild look in Kol's brown eyes, roared in pain as, because of Kol's strength, it easily went through his skin and bone. A sharp, searing pain ran throughout his body, and though he tried to stop them, tears ran down his cheeks. He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to give Kol the satisfaction of seeing him like that, and he could hear Elena's whispers of shock, imagining her reaction. But, unable to help it, he opened his eyes. His yell of pain echoed throughout the house, lasting more than ten seconds when he glanced over at his now severed arm on the table next to him. Blood splattered over Elena and Caroline, who were standing a few feet away by force, their faces pale, slumped against their captives.

Feeling sick, Jeremy began to cough, his entire body shaking.

"Y-You...m-my arm..."Jeremy murmured, believing, for a second, that he was just dreaming.

"Well...that was overly  _dramatic_. Not as fun as I hoped, though."Kol pouted, tossing the bloody meat clever aside.

He picked up the arm, observing his work, chuckling before throwing it away."For your hybrid, Nik. Just in case he wants to play fetch."

Klaus, though being insulted himself, chuckled. Kol grabbed a towel off of the counter and wiped the blood from his face, walking around the table. Coming to Jeremy's side, Kol towered over him, a wide smile on his face."I know why. It's because, mate, you're not dead. Got to do something about that, haven't I? Don't worry, we'll come to that."

Rebekah shoved a sobbing Elena towards her brother, making her hit the side of the table. She cursed as she stepped through the pool of blood, grabbing the brunette before she had a chance to run. Elena sobbed as Rebekah forced her to watch her brother thrash around in pain. Caroline was glaring at Klaus, her blue eyes now red with crying, but he didn't seem ashamed because of her tears, instead he was watching with interest. She couldn't believe that he was doing this, after all  _she_  had done to try and understand him, he was turning around and proving himself to be the monster he set out to be.

"You're a monster."Caroline said to Klaus as Kol whispered to his sister.

"How so, love? I have every right to do this. Your friends tried to kill my brother, you've killed another one of my brothers and tried to kill me more than once. My sister has been a victim also in this story. If anyone here is the monster, it's your friends. I'm just keeping my promises. You are the ones who started this."

"Your family deserved it. Your brother is a psychopath, he came after Jeremy, they had no choice. Your sister drove Elena and Matt off of the bridge, causing Elena to turn into a vampire, almost killing Matt." The blonde screamed.

"I am not a psychopath!"Kol butted in, looking offended as he toyed with another knife."I  _enjoy_  myself, darling. Something this town doesn't."

"Elena and Jeremy invited Kol in, they  _planned_  to kill him, do not twist the story." Elijah let Caroline go as Klaus advanced upon the vampire."Do not attempt to blame your own and their actions on us. In regards to Rebekah, my sister acted because she thought I was  _dead_. You have no case against her." Klaus hissed protectively.

Caroline, angry that Klaus wasn't stopping the horrible scenes in front of her, yelled back at the hybrid without thinking. "Your sister has done nothing but torture us to make herself feel better! She purposefully jumped into bed with Damon to hurt Elena, tortured her when she first turned into a vampire because she had nothing better to do. She sleeps with anyone she makes eye contact with, there is nothing else to prove that she is just as much as the monster you are."

Klaus' hand shot out before he could react, his fingers curling around Caroline's neck. He heard Rebekah gasp, and always the sensitive one of them all despite her protective wall, he knew that she was hurt. Rebekah was one of his weaknesses and he would never allow anyone, not even Caroline speak bad about his little sister. He looked back at Rebekah, who had let Elena drop from her strong hold, but Kol kept his hands on the brunette. Her smile had dropped and she was staring back at her hybrid brother, half expecting him to let the comment slide. Klaus stared at the person who had stood by him, despite his actions towards her, and made a decision. Caroline whimpered, trying to free herself of his choke hold but it was like fighting an iron bar. Elijah placed a comforting hand on his sisters' shoulder even though she smiled at him, grabbing Elena once more.

"Let go of me!" Caroline rasped.

"How dare you?!"Klaus growled, eyes dark and unforgiving."My sister is not yours to speak of. You haven't got the right to live after disrespecting an Original. Especially her."

Klaus held out his hand and Kol tossed him a make shift stake he had been making on the sidelines from a piece of staircase. He wanted to be involved in the death of the  _child_ who thought she was smart enough to cross an Original. His, despite being annoying, baby sister. Klaus looked at it before glancing at Caroline. Her blue eyes were wide and helpless, pleading him not to end her life. She didn't want to die, she'd barely lived. Normally he would have given in, but not this time. She had abused his feelings for her and there was no way he was allowing the remark about his sister slide. Caroline's face lost colour when she realized that she had gone too far, that he wasn't just doing this in an attempt to scare her. Elena tried to move, not wanting to lose another one of her friends, but she had no power against Rebekah's tight hold.

The blonde looked over at Elijah, eyes begging him to help her, reaching out to his moral side, but he didn't seem to react. He felt no remorse for anyone who spoke of his sister in such a harsh manner." _ **LET GO OF ME!**_ " She managed to choke out, but this only caused Klaus to grip her tighter.

"How dare you judge me when you and your friends are no better? You are just every bit of the monster you think I am, love, maybe worse since you delude yourself." His eyes flashed amber for a second, never one to react well to orders, especially from a vampire who was barely a few years old."I am an Original. I  _give_  orders, I don't  _take_  them."

Caroline, swallowing her anger towards Klaus, softened her voice." _Please_ , Klaus. I-I don't want to die." She whimpered when his fingers loosened, thinking that he had changed his mind.

"Not your choice to make."

Without a second thought, Klaus drove the stake through Caroline's heart, ignoring Elena's begging and the cry of shock from the blonde. He let the her fall to the floor as her skin turned grey, leaving the stake in her heart. Elena's feet fell out from underneath her, unable to find her voice as she stared at the horrors the Original family had caused. Her eyes, red from crying, slowly lost their confidence she had in winning against the elder vampires, and her head fell into her hands as she let the sobs overtake her. Jeremy swallowed fearfully, not daring to make a move as Kol stared at him, a smirk on his lips, as he realized that he had finished his task.

No arm, no hunter, no cure and  _definitely_  no Silas.

Jeremy watched as Elena crawled over to Caroline, tears sliding off her cheeks."I'm sorry, Care. I really am."

"Lo-Look, you guys got what you wanted. You got your revenge, you've ruined our lives. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Jeremy tried to reason, confidence shaky.

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Klaus looked at one another, fake thoughtful expressions on their faces. The hybrid shook his head, grabbing the bottle of alcohol Kol had earlier when Elena was faking a truce, and he took a sip.

"No, you see, mate. If your sister had just died when I wanted her to during the curse, then none of this would have happened. If all went to plan, I wouldn't had been forced to kill your aunt, she would still be alive. My mother wouldn't have come back, your history teacher wouldn't have gone mad, your friends would still be alive and everything that happened after that would have never took place. If your sister, the Salvatore brothers, and even yourself hadn't declared war on my family, then none of this would have happened."

Klaus tipped the bottle, alcohol spilling across the floor as he walked backwards, spraying some over the bodies of those they'd killed and across furniture. Elenas eyes widened, realizing what they were about to do but before she could grab onto the hybrid to halt his movements, Rebekah, making sure that her heel caused damage, kicked the doppelgänger across the face, sending her flying to the ground. Elena fell back, her hair getting soaked in the alcohol, including her clothes. Kol, copying his brother, grabbed another bottle he found in the cupboard, eyes catching Tyler, who was groaning.

Kol towered over him, grabbing Tyler before he jumped up."Say hello to your mother, sweetheart."

He quickly snapped the young hybrids neck and got back to work, whistling to himself as he bathed Jeremy with the contents before throwing it against the wall so that it would splatter, making sure to miss Rebekah, who would slap him if he ruined her dress.

"You don't have to do this, Klaus. It's not fair!" Elena coughed up blood, spitting it out as her wound, caused by Rebekah, healed.

Rebekah pouted, rolling her eyes."Elena, stop talking. You're ruining my fun."

"Brother,"Klaus called over to Kol."You know what we need."

Nodding, Kol, after searching around in one of the drawers, found a box of matches next to some birthday candles, and tossed the box in the air, chucking to himself. He sensed Jeremy beginning to move, as if he thought he could stop them with two broken legs and a missing arm. He sighed, already bored of the young man he quickly picked up his infamous bat and turned. With one sharp move, he swung at Jeremy's head, happy that he could finally kill him since his arm was gone. He heard a loud crack as the ex hunter flung off of the table, landing across the room, directly in front of Elena, who let out a loud scream.

Kol, almost in disbelief at the perfect landing, smiled, not to himself, but to his bat."We make a good team."

"Jeremy?!...Jer?..."Elena shook her brother, but she got no reaction from him. She turned to Kol, still shaking her brother and demanded."What did you do?!"

The youngest Mikaelson brother sauntered back into the living room."You killed my brother, i'm just returning the favour, darling."

Elena, distraught, didn't make a single move as the Originals left her destroyed home. She hurriedly looked around, half expecting one of her friends to still be alive to help her out of this situation, but she heard no heartbeats, no signs of them moving. Her cheeks wet, Elena curled into herself, knowing that attempting to make an escape would reward her with nothing good. She sniffed, wiping her face as she stared into Jeremy's still open eyes, but they held no light. Pulling her legs to her chest as she heard the Miaelson's stop outside, Elena shut her eyes, trying to soothe herself.

_Bonnie will come. She'll save me, she has to. I can't die...not after everything i've been through, that we've been through._

Outside, the Mikaelson's stood a few meters from the alcohol soaked house. Similar memories to this ran through Kol and Klaus' minds, thinking back to the years they created horror during their early years. They were the most vengeful out of their family, and when someone crossed them, they always made them pay. It was to show the world that the Originals stuck together and those who sought to break them, never lived to regret it. Recently, Kol had thought that those days were gone, that his family was broken, but this changed everything. This had been Klaus' way of telling Kol that he was apart of the family, that he did mean something. He had chose them over some vampire he had grown fond of, chose them over hybrids and that was a big deal. He had gladly given up the one thing that could build him the army he had wanted for hundreds of years.

Kol held out his hand towards Klaus."Do the honours, brother? This is always your moment of glory."

Klaus stared at his brother. He was right, every time they did this, when they killed those who had wronged them, he had always lit the flame. Then he and Kol watched them burn before they went to celebrate. But this time was different. Kol had thought that his family wanted him dead, that he was going to die knowing that he meant nothing to them. Klaus didn't like that. Despite their problems, they were brothers, they shared blood and that was something that a hybrid army could never replace. Klaus let his blue orbs trail over his siblings before they landed back onto Kol. He grabbed the matches before holding onto Kol's wrist. Klaus shook his head, placing the lighter back into Kol's bloody hand.

"Not this time. This one is all yours. You've earned it."

Rebekah smiled, eyes watering while Elijah just nodded at the hybrid, silently telling him that he had done well. Kol smirked at Klaus before flashing up to the house, near the window. Through the broken glass, he saw Elena sitting on the floor. She didn't move to stop him, or beg him, something that irritated him, he always did like a chase. But the other half was happy. They had broken her to the point where she was silently pleading to be killed, and he was more than happy to put her out of her misery. Kol lit two matches, holding them up in the air. Elena just sniffed again, holding onto her dead brother, eyes still shut. He laughed at the doppelgänger, remembering that she had been soaked in alcohol. With a quick flick of his wrist, he tossed the lit matches at her.

"Give the audience a show, sweetheart?"

Elena screamed in pain as she became engulfed in flames, unable to put them out. Her eyes snapped open, trying to stand up, but tripped over Jeremy, who joined her in the flames. She fell forward, rolling around on the floor in an attempt to put herself out, which just resulted in the entire room being lit up, fire quickly spreading. It caught onto the furniture, and throughout the rest of the house in a matter of moments.

Kol, sighing in content as the screams got louder before they died out a few moments later, made a mental snapshot of Elena Gilbert pleading for help, of the brunette slowly dying a torturous well deserved death, in his opinion. He made his way back to his family, tossing the matches on the porch. Rebekah was smiling happily, having waited longer than he had for the doppelgänger to suffer for what she had done to her. He stopped by her side, the four Originals staring at the burning house, hearing neighbours demanding their families to call for help.

But it was no use.

The Originals watched for a few more minutes, savouring the screams before finally walking away, ignoring the looks they were receiving. Klaus patted Kol on the back, smiling somewhat softly before falling in step with Elijah. Shaking her head at the bloody bat Kol was still gripping onto possessively, Rebekah walked with her youngest older brother, the two going slower, enjoying the fire. In a rare moment of tenderness, Rebekah's head fell on Kol's shoulder, arm slipping through his. Kol made a show of shaking his head, but was touched, and didn't protest. She held onto him tight, as if never wanting to let him go again, still upset about his near death experience. She shut her eyes, happy he wasn't pushing her away, and the two walked in silence.

Klaus, when they were half way down the road, spoke up, a smirk clear in his voice.

"After the wicked witch of Mystic Falls succumbs to her tragic end, how do you all feel about returning to New Orleans? Re-claiming our rightful home now that nothing stands in our way?"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.


End file.
